


Kind of a 'They' Day

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Male Character, alec is a demiboy, genderfluid Magnus, he uses he/they pronouns, magnus uses he/xe depending on the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Some days, Alec is more masculine than others.Today is not one of those days.





	

When Alec thudded downstairs, wearing a baggy sweater and a pair of skinnies, Izzy smiled apologetically.

“It’s a ‘they’ day, huh?” She asked, eyes soft and understanding.

They nodded, their unkempt hair falling into their hazel eyes.

Jace, appearing out of nowhere, tossed an arm around their shoulders. “Well, big sib, I’ll hurt anyone who purposefully misgenders you.” He said with a wolfish grin. “That includes Robert and Maryse.” He winked.

They smile faintly.

Izzy rolls her eyes at Jace. “Do you have your necklace on?” She asks Alec, her voice muffled by the piece of toast hanging from her mouth.

They nodded, playing with the flipbook necklace Izzy gave them as a coming out gift. It had two pieces- one saying ‘HE’ and one saying ‘THEY’. Today, the ‘they’ piece was visible.

“C’mon, we gotta get going. We’ll be almost last as it is.” They said, voice gruff with sleep.

“Aye aye, sergeant!’ Jace joked, saluting Alec as he ran to the car.  
**  
“So class, you’ll be working with seniors on this project. They’ll be coming every other day. As you can see, today is out first day working. I’ll assign partners and then explain your assignment.” Mr. Garroway said, clapping his hands abruptly.

Alec rolled their eyes. Mr. Garroway was… _enthusiastic_ about English, to say the least.

A row of seniors stood at the back of the room. A few caught their eye- a pretty ravenette in a tight dress, a tall boy with dark hair and determined eyes, and the one that really stood out to them.

His hair was black with pink tips puffed up into a pompadour. His dark eyes were ringed with black liner and glittery eyeshadow. He was wearing a loose, translucent black button up over a purple tank top and green skinnies adorned with studs and zippers. A mess of necklaces laid against his chest, a similar amalgamation of rings along his long, slender fingers. Large leather creepers boosted his already tall height.

He was gorgeous. And grinning right at Alec.

Mr. Garroway started calling out names that Alec, quite frankly, tuned out.

A quiet clear of the throat pulled them out of their thoughts.

It was the pretty senior, standing right in front of Alec’s desk.

“Hi, I’m Magnus. You’re Alec, correct?” He asked with a smile. His voice was low and smooth. It would have been calming if it didn’t make their heart pound.

They nodded, watching mesmerized as Magnus pulled over a chair with a flourish. He sat down with the same grace, all the while smiling at Alec.

“I like your necklace. Do you use ‘they’ pronouns?” Magnus asked politely. Alec nodded. “For now.” They answered, their voice soft.

Magnus grinned. “Cool. I use masculine pronouns. For now.” He said with a wink.

Alec’s heart leaped out of their throat.

They half listened to Mr. Garroway talk about their assignment- something about representation in literature- their mind too wrapped up in the beauty sitting next to them.

When Magnus quickly scribbled his number along with the words ‘call me’ on Alec’s hand, they tried to ignore his soft fingers on their calloused palm, the gentle warmth from his thumb on their pulse.

And, if they tossed themselves into the backseat of the car at the end of the day and mumbled ‘I’m in love’, that’s neither here nor there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> You can but Alec's necklace at https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/213450169/genderfluid-pronouns-necklace-custom?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=genderfluid&ref=sr_gallery_14


End file.
